transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
St Petersburg Reclaimed
'''St. Petersburg Saint Petersburg is built on what originally were more than 100 islands created by a maze of rivers, creeks, canals, gulfs, lakes and ponds and other bodies of water that flow into the Baltic Sea at the mouth of the Neva river. Renown for its numerous bridges over canals and rivers of various sizes, styles and constructions, built at different periods. St. Petersburg is often called the "Venice of the North" or the city of palaces. It has many cathedrals and buildings of baroque and neoclassical construction. The largest cathedral - St Isaac's Cathedral - houses the biggest gold-plated dome in the world. The city remains a major transport hub with three large seaports and an extensive rail network. The city is part of the important transport corridor linking Scandinavia to Russia and Eastern Europe. The climate of the area is quite variable due to the influence of the Baltic Sea and it's cyclones. Summers are typically cool, humid and quite short, while winters are long, cold, but with frequent warm spells. High above the once great Russian empire flies a sleek jet, reminiscent of the SR-71 Blackbird, only white. It flies along lazily, despite being capable of extreme speeds and amazing feats aerial agility. After his previous outing in Russia, Snapdragon has been fully repaired, and then he spent the rest of the time wallowing in fresh oil. Razorclaw says, "The report is that we are taking St. Petersburg back from the Autobots....a battle we should not have lost. All available Decepticons report here now." Ultra Magnus folds down, transformation cog ratcheting as he becomes a white semi-truck, a blue and white car carrier trailer hitched to the back. Onslaught says, "My initial survey of their defenses is complete. I am uploading it to all local Decepticon units now." Snapdragon says, "If Sky Lynx is there, he's MINE. I want to hollow out his head and use it for a punch bowl." Frenzy says, "Jumpin' tachyons, I think I'm in love." Car-Carrier Semi. rumbles along side the Dinobot, a modest speed to keep in pace with the saurian's slow, ambling pace, "I understand, Slag but we can't just ignore it because of the inhospitable environment.." he replied to the Triceratops' grumblings, "I'm sure the Decepticons will choose a warmer climate to lay siege to next time a full scale war breaks loose." he added, sarcasm masked by the practiced sincerity of a diplomat. Hoist says, "And Slag, as much fun as it is patrolling with you Dinobots, I really hope this isn't going to be a repeat of the Disney World incident. Or the Cloverfield incident. Or the 'Little Kiddle' preschool incident. Primus, especially not that last one." Slag chugs a small gout of flame through his nostrils, turns his head over at his compatriots. "Me Slag say Little Kiddle wasn't my fault! Him Sludge mistake playground dinos for more trapped dinos. Me can't stop him once his mind is made up!" Unlike the dark bellied SR-71, the arrowhead silhouette that skims over the ground barely over the top of buildings is not wasting any time. Punching under the radar, an orca-patterned supersonic bomber blasts past cathedral walls, triangulating her way toward the Decepticon Operations Commander and Executive. <> a clarion alto rings out on local frequencies. Deciding to bring some heat to this BBQ Onslaught transforms into his missile truck mode. Razorclaw flies in from above going over the defensive schematics that Onslaught has made available, the Autobots coming up on his internal scanners. "Primus....Slag and Ultra Magnus are here....awaiting your orders, Onslaught." The skies are generally a safer place for the Decepticons, but with Slag in the area their tactical advantage is negated. Onslaught is driving along the highway that leads to the city of St. Petersburg, his lengthy vehicle mode momentarily obscured by the arrowhead shape of Fusillade as she flies over him, before he turns his turret around to face front. He switches his onboard radar systems to active as he begins to plot a map of the nearby ground units. His turret twists in another direction as he comes to a slow halt, as if trying to draw a bead on the Autobots, before communicating with Razorclaw. Snapdragon sends a grunt over the radio in response to the chatter from his fellow Decepticons. He finds little need to add to the banter, and continues on until he's over the city of St. Petersburg. Without bothering to make a proper descent to the city, Snapdragon simply transforms into his robot mode, and falls out of the air like a ton of bricks. A very filthy ton of bricks. He lands with a resounding *THUD*, setting off car alarms in a wide radius, and waits. Snapdragon transforms into his filthy robot mode. Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Any chance we can corral all these Autobots into a single location?" Snapdragon says, "what, ask them real nice to stand in one spot so you can drop bombs on thier heads?" Onslaught says, "Only if we brought them into the city and that would restrain us as well. Altogether unlikely." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Jerkface, NO." Car-Carrier Semi. cringes inwardly with each and every mention of the the 'incidents'. Dinobots.. The Ark's cursed gift to the Autobot front lines.. "I'm sure his heart was in the right place." he added in assurence to Slag's claim. Thankfully their conversation is cut short, chatter over local military frequencies of encroaching UFO's.. one of which had just plummeted below radar range and right into view. "Enemies inbound, 'Bots. You all know the drill let's goto work!" Slag nods sagely, "Me Slag know drill. Me kill Da Cepty Cons." Hoist also seems game for a fray. "Understood, Magnus!" <> Fusillade remarks to Snapdragon, before she flicks nose canards, and deftly dips one slender wing to thunder past St. Isaac's Cathedral. She nearly stalls out at a radio transmission, and swings back out to the location of the Autobots and their reinforcements, snapping off a pair of small Mk 84 bombs to stir up activity. The weapons detonate, damaging several cars and the east walls and embankment of a garrison. Menace to buildings everywhere! Sunder arrives from the Skies above Russia. Sunder has arrived. <> Snapdragon snaps back to Fusillade, over the radio. <> He responds, while slowly stomping down a street. Not exactly known for following orders, at least today he has one that he doesn't mind listening to: Tussle with a Dinobot! Snapdragon grunts smugly, and lines up Slag in his sights, before firing a blast of purple energy. "Hey, ugly! Come get some." Snapdragon strikes Slag with laser. Razorclaw falls in beside Onslaught, keeping flight as he does not know the Combaticon's plan of attack. The energon seems to pump faster through his circuits, the battle is at hand....this is the reason that he was created. There will be no mercy here today, no fulfilled pleas for compassion. "Autobots....leave now, or be destroyed." Onslaught transforms into his vehicle mode but, not content with stopping there, smoothly alters his second mode to become his own artillery park. Slag takes the smattering of laser fire and it hisses against his thick hide. "Me Slag always want more than some." and his horns crackle with energy before arcing together and shooting at at Snap dragon in a lightning-like strike. Onslaught stops his forward motion, his motor sounds fading into the still air, before he shifts into his battlestation mode. His turret is already tracking the signal of Ultra Magnus as the Autobot moves closer toward their ranks before he finishes plotting the tracjetory. His turret stills in it's housing before two dual blasts of energy shoot forward and fly right toward Magnus. You strike Car-Carrier Semi. with Big Bright Blast. You receive a radio message from Razorclaw: Understood sir...he will know the strength of the Predacons when this battle is over. . You send a radio message to Razorclaw: Very good, Razorclaw. Let there be glory. Hoist sighs as he hears Razorclaw's ultimatium. Since when have the Decepticons shown any mercy? Hoist saves the rhetoric for another day as he transforms in time to doge a smattering of wild weapon fire. His wrists transform into twin ion blasters. ((no action, diving for cover)) Sunder's head disappears into his chest, his wings fold around him, and now he is in Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. Bolts of light come arcing from the sky, Ultra Magnus with his sensors more focused on reports of missile impacts in a nearby garrison and the appearence of Snapdragon goes ignorant of their approach until it is too late. Onte two the bolts hammer into him, first slamming down on the top of his cab, the second crashing against his trailer. Tires squeel as he jerks his drive train in a flinch, quickly rushing to regain control. "I'm going to go see who's dropping presents." reports Magnus as he peels away from the group turning down a side street and tracking the residual energy trail back to the source. Soon he comes upon the pair of Gestalt Commanders, bursting through a low wall to intrude into oncoming traffic, casual motorists having headed for safety by now. "Onslaught, you're making a habit of getting on my nerves." greets Magnus as he reveals a set of miniguns on either side of the cab section, "At least you brought better help this time." and with that he lets loose with a rattle of weapons fire upon the immobile Onslaught, Razorclaw and his ultimatum ignored. Ultra Magnus used pistol. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Car-Carrier Semi. strikes you with pistol for 5 points of damage. Snapdragon doesn't even bother to dodge the pathetic-looking blast of electricity, he'll save his energy for when the Dinobot /really/ shoots him. It singes a hole in Snapdragon's armor, burning away some of his lubricating sludge. Snapdragon folds back into his own dinosaur mode, lumbering towards Slag, because it's time to go old-school, t-rex style. He snarls at Slag, and lunges in with a vicious bite full of sword-like teeth! Snapdragon transforms into a often lazy and always filthy disnosaur. Snapdragon strikes Slag with Chomp. Steering clear of the Dinobot and Snapdragon to let them duke it out in the time-honored fashion of rivals, Fusillade swings over the tattered weeds poking out from one of the lots between the Autobot Commander and the Combaticon leader. Ultra Magnus advertises his position by opening fire. <> At that point, a seam opens up on her belly, and a sabot round flings free. Spinning, it fragments mid-air, sending spindles of high-density metal in Ultra Magnus's torso. Fusillade strikes Car-Carrier Semi. with Flechettes. Onslaught remains stationary as Ultra Magnus opens fire on him, calculating that the relative distance between them would lessen the accuracy of the weapons, and this proves corret as the shots mostly ricochet off him with only a few burying themselves into his armor. He readjusts the position of his turret, an audible hum filling the air as his weapons recharge, before firing again with a brighter pair of blasts this time. You strike Car-Carrier Semi. with Aggressive Geometry. Sweepcraft descends into the fray, firing his machine guns at the Dinobot. "It's time to turn Slag into....slag!" he shouts. Dinobots were difficult opponents at the best of times, but the Sweep is eager to fight anyway. Sunder strikes Slag with ballistic. Some would think that an oncoming Ultra Magnus in full tractor trailer mode would inspire fear and panic, luckily for this Predacon...he is void of such emotions. Tightening his flight pattern he comes up alongside the Autobot, finally transforming into his lion mode and leaping towards the side of the cab. "You're going to end up just like Optimus....lifeless. Dead at the hands of a Decepticon. Quite a legacy to leave your troops." A lion prowls where Razorclaw once stood. Razorclaw strikes Car-Carrier Semi. with Claw. Ultra Magnus is riddled with bullets and rounds from all angles, his softer armor rent and torn. He doesn't mind, he's used to it.. and then Razorclaw mentioned Prime.. and his throttle hit the floor. Ultra Magnus strikes Razorclaw with ram. Slag is getting double-teamed again. This is nothing new. Especially considering who all is involved. "Me Slag say you cheap Grimlock knock-off. You don't even bite as hard as him Grimlock do!" and to Sunder he says, "I finish Jurassic Park here, then I call here kitty kitty kitty.." he makes that horrible laughing noise before lunging at Snapdragon in a similiar manner that Ultra Magnus just did. Slag strikes Snapdragon with ram. Onslaught is already tracking Magnus as the Autobot warrior speeds up, an audible ka-chunk sound radiating from him, as he switches his ammunition type. Just as Magnus strikes Razorclaw a brace of shot range rockets blast from his barrels before igniting their fuel reserves and curving toward the Autobot. Car-Carrier Semi. evades your Awesome Air to Ground Rocket attack. Snapdragon's response to Slag's calling him a 'cheap Grimlock ripoff' is a furious roar, shoattering any nearby widows with the pure volume of it. Slag's horns strike Snapdragon's armoured underbelly, leaving three gashes, but Snapdragon doesn't even seem to mind. "ME? I'm no rip-off, I turn into a JET. Does Grimlock turn into a slaggin' JET?" Snapdragon roars again, and lashes out again with his filthy, tooth-filled jaws. Snapdragon strikes Slag with evisceration. He may not have the title of 'King of the Road' but Ultra Magnus causes just as much pain as Motormaster could hope to inflict. Sliding down the side of the cab after the attack, Razorclaw becomes entangled in the barrage of tires that the Autobot rolls over him. The weight behind the tires crushing the side of the big cat's armor. Like any cat, though, he lands on his feet.....though this kitty has missile launchers mounted above each shoulder. The weapon systems hum to life, each missile launcher surging with energy before the attack. "Face it Magnus, you are outmatched.....die gracefully." Razorclaw strikes Car-Carrier Semi. with Missile. The ratcheting of Onslaught's cannons imparts a wariness to Fusillade's flight, and she swings back around to lay down cover fire that... really isn't needed. As Razorclaw lays into the carrier, she pulls up hard, streaking over building tops and transforming. Sending up chunks of concrete and brick as she skids to a halt, she oh ho hos to herself as she spies the match between Snapdragon and Slag. "No Grimlock, huh? Hmm." She unholsters her chrome-plated Desert Eagle styled argon disruptor, and lays down some more cover fire. The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. Fusillade strikes Slag with Low Output Shot. Car-Carrier Semi. 's tires grind Predabits into the road as he rumbles on at full speed, tires shrieking as he jerks to avoid the sudden rush of rockets, asphalt left in ruins in his wake. Razorclaw's missiles leave his trailer in ruins, so much of a sparking mass left dragging in his wake as he continues on his forward rush into Onslaught.. the more stationary target who wouldn't quite have the luxery of rolling to either side of a oncoming City Commander. Ultra Magnus used crush. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Car-Carrier Semi. strikes you with Long Live The King for 17 points of damage. Sweepcraft banks as he passes over Slag, maneuvering for another pass. It looks like Snapdragon has the Dinobot's attention for now. Just after Fusillade attacks, the Sweep returns, opening fire with his plasma cannons. "Hey SLAG!" Sweepcraft shouts, "You like fire, don't you? Well HAVE SOME!" Sunder strikes Slag with Plasma. Onslaught is sent rolling across the round in a circle as Ultra Magnus strikes him, his turret rotating violently, as he tries to get his systems back under control. He shifts all power to his turret hydraluics as his rate of spin begins to slow, reloading them, before trying for a snap shot at Ultra Magnus. You strike Car-Carrier Semi. with Massive Matchsticks. Slag takes the bite on his plated collar, ripping one of them off. He grunts in pain as energon begins to flow. It's just then that Fusillade's shots strike him, doing little damage but leaving a couple of nasty bullet holes leaking energon in the side of his thick hide. He turns towards the bomber, "Me Slag say you too now?" snorts flame and his eyes begin to glow electric blue. "FINE!" he roars, "You all want some of Slag? Good! Me Slag want some of all of you, too!!" and his snout begins to glow along with his eyes as he levels a gaze first at Snapdragon "Him Grimlock no need to turn into Jet." Then to Sunder, "What are you? Dense? Are you Da Cepty Cons retarded or something?" Then finally back to Fusillade, "Don't you know who him Grimlock is?" His snout begins to glow as the white hot plasma begin to spurt out as he shouts, "Him Grimlock KING!!!" Slag unleashes his area_ranged attack on Snapdragon, Sunder and Fusillade, striking Fusillade. Razorclaw watches Ultra Magnus collide with the battle station of Onslaught, the latter of which suffering enormous damage from the attack. Within a few giant leaps the Predacon is nearby the collision, transforming with his energy sword in hand. Debris from both combatants litter the ground, but Razorclaw sidesteps the carnage and takes advantage of the situation....his sword cutting through the air. Razorclaw leaps into his robot mode. Shedding his armor or detaching from his trailer, Ultra Magnus transforms.. into what can only be called a white Optimus Prime. Snapdragon snorts a litle gout of flames, as he leaps aside from Slag's dazzling arc of electricity. "Just because I'm a dinosaur doesn't mean I'm an IDIOT, Slag." Snapdragon snarls, and begis to back away from the mechatriceratops. Snapdragon spits a glob of black oil at Slag, and stomps away, looking for somewhere to make a nest or a pile of goo or something. The shouts from onlookers, the crash of metal between Magnus, Razorclaw and Onslaught as they continue to duke it out is lost in the cacophony of sounds in Fusillade's immediate area. As the Dinobot sears the entire city block, Fusillade attempts to grab for a wingblade to deflect the flames. She isn't quick enough though, and suffers several sets of cracking joints, she hisses out archly, "Oh, EVERYONE needs to turn into a jet." And then, snapping off a charred chest panel, she jams a clawed hand into her torso, and extricates an outsized warhead. Curling it and her wrist to her shoulder, she whipcracks her hand out, sending the checker-patterned munition whistling for the cybernetic ceratopsian's low-slung chest. Fusillade strikes Slag with From Nightseige, With Love. Snapdragon begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Galvatron, Sweepcraft , Fusillade, Albinomus Prime , Hoist. His trailer a wreck and the attack still on fierce and heavy, Ultra Magnus is forced to transform into his slighter incarnation, a devastating missile streaking in from the tumbling Onslaught even as he begins to contort and shift, it hammers him and flings him from his feet, snow white armor desacrated and ruined further. Grit drives him back to his feet, smoke billowing out of a mangled side, a foul chimney as internal systems smolder and char. Predacon turns scavanger, thinking to claim him while he is weak only to have the battered commander show what life remains in his servos. A white gauntlet snaps out to Razorclaw's wrist as he comes in for the reaping stroke, holding the strike away with his failing strength. A twist and a turn brings his hip thrusting towards the beast machine's middle attempting to act as a pivot that he could leaver Razorclaw's mass over in order to send him flying towards onslaught. Ultra Magnus strikes Razorclaw with Judo Throw. Snapdragon has disconnected. Onslaught transforms swiftly as he sees Ultra Magnus toss Razorclaw toward him, his engine rapidly revving, before passing directly under the Predacon Commander as he heads direclty for Ultra Magnus. He's trying his own version of what Magnus had done to Razorclaw earlier. You strike Albinomus Prime with Too Late!. The mangled form of Ultra Magnus is normally enough to send Razorclaw into a frenzy, but the Autobot still fights on....Autobot pride, blah blah blah. Smaller and lighter than Magnus, the Autobot City Commander has no problem tossing the PRedacon to the side like a sack of....well, let's just say it smells and not very tasty. Speed is one of the many weapons in his arsenal and he gets to his feet. Exploting the ever-changing focus of Ultra Magnus he fires a volley of small rockets from his rifle...hoping to knock Magnus out once and for all. Razorclaw strikes Albinomus Prime with Gauss. Ultra Magnus falls to the ground unconscious. Sweepcraft continues his assault on the Dinobot. "You're the processor-deficient one," he says, "For you are too stupid to realize that you are the prey!" He fires his disruptors at the Dinobot, to make him angrier. Sunder strikes Slag with disruptor. Albinomus Prime falls. Slag takes the shots from Sunder, and they ping off him, barely registering. He spies someone that he really needs to get with. Running flat out, Slag makes his way towards Onslaught in an attempt to give him the Devastator Treatment, goring him on the dinobot's horns and putting him through a building or three. Slag used crush. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) You evade Slag's crush attack. Slag is starting to chase after Snapdragon when a streak blindsides him in the side. Exploding out several layers of his thick armored hide, internal mechanisms are visible as it topples the dinobot. Laying there prone for several moments, stunned, he begins to right himself. Having a chunk of him blown away makes this several degrees harder and in doing so, loses sight of his attacker. When he does, it's only to find himself getting shot at by Sunder, whose shots do little damage if any. Looking around, Slag fails to look up at the true perpetrator of the blast and his eyes falls on Onslaught, one of those responsible for laying him low the last time. Figuring him to be the culprit, he begins to run flat out, and makes his way towards Onslaught in an attempt to give him the Devastator Treatment, goring him on the dinobot's horns and putting him through a building or three. Onslaught slides sharply to the right as he cuts his wheel in that direction, managing to avoid the Dinobot's charge, before he quickly transforms. He starts off at a run after the Dinobot, leaping foward, as he tries to plant himself on Slag's back before delivering a powerful punch to the head. By virtue of mechanical proccesses not entirely understood Onslaught shifts into his looming robot mode. You strike Slag with Controlled Collision. There's a faint, gratified 'ooooh' from Fusillade as she sees the detonation around the Dinobot. However, she's already running to evade any retribution. That's enough time and distance that the sound of jet engines overhead catches her attention. "Oh, Sukhois..." And at that point, she takes to the air, this time in bomber mode, to enjoy the view. Fusillade leans forward, wingblades whipping out to their full span, even as her arms lock backward in place as the rear fuselage. Her torso folds out to the become the cockpit of a space capable B-1R Lancer, ready for flight! Fusillade begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Sweepcraft . If the rockets that collided with Ultra Magnus had a feeling, it would no doubt be of utter joy....the subsequent explosions sending the Autobot lifelessly to the ground. Razorclaw walks over calmly, weapons away at this point..nothing more than a sense of pride flowing through his circuits. Harshly he kicks out at the body, his foot colliding with the midsection of the Autobot City Commander. Content that the threat is neutralized, he scans for the Dinobot....the only other threat to a Decepticon victory. He's fought Dinobots for longer than he cares to remember and is content to fire at Slag from afar, his rifle firing off short bursts of energy blasts. Slag isn't stupid. Fighting the urge to go bipedal and start using the fallen as weapons. No, he's dumb but not stupid. Spotting Razorclaw nearby, who just pot shotted at him. He surges forward, and hopes to make unfriendly contact. Slag misses Razorclaw with his ram attack. Onslaught is still along for the ride as Slag turns and charges back toward Razorclaw, Onslaught leaning to the side to avoid smacking into the other Gestalt Commander, before he leans down again and brings his right fist down to try and smack it into the Dinobot's eye. You strike Slag with Da Smackdown. Slag gets smacked in the eye by Onslaught and snarls (the sound, not the dino) at him. "You 'cons.." he chuffs, "You always heap so may on Slag. Me Slag send so many back to get fixed before me need fixed. Maybe someday you learn!" he hisses and fires a gout of flame at Onslaught. Slag used fire. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Slag strikes you with fire for 6 points of damage. The thrusters in Razorclaw's feet engage, pushing the Predacon to the skies as Slag charages forward....ramming the air in which the Predacon just stood. Fighting the urge to laugh, he instead fires another barrage of energy blasts at the Dinobot. "Take it from your leader's lifeless body....you should have run away. Like every Dinobot, though, you lack the intelligence to know when you are facing death." Razorclaw strikes Slag with Lasers and Rockets and Bombs, Oh My!. Slag again takes the shots from Razorclaw and chuffs flame. "Maybe you no hear Slag - Him Ultra Magnoose not my Leader. Him Grimlock KING!" and fires another gout of white-hot plasma at those assembled. Slag strikes you with area_ranged for 8 points of damage. Slag unleashes his area_ranged attack on Razorclaw, Sunder and Onslaught, striking Onslaught and Razorclaw. The fact that Ultra Magnus has fallen cheers up Sweepcraft considerably. "Join your broken commander in the scrapheap!" the Sweep growls, and then does something that he probably shouldn't--he charges at Slag at full-tilt, hoping to run the Dinobot over. He miraculously evades the flames sent in his general direction, banking slightly as he does so. Sunder strikes Slag with ram. Onslaught is struck twice by flame, once of which he manages to block somewhat with his arm, but the other he is not so lucky with as flames pour out from Slag's mouth. The residual heat is enough for Onslaught's armor to partly liquify so, taking action, Onslaught leans practically flat across the Dinobot's back and bangs sharply several times on the Dino's head to create a reveberatio that'll hopefully confuse the Dinobot. You strike Slag with Louder then Soundwave. The random spray of plasma fire manages to hit the left arm of Razorclaw....forcing the Decepticon to the ground. Slowly he walks towards Slag, picking it up into a run, and finally transforming into a giant lion. Once again his weapon systems hum to life, this missiles in each launcher moving forward. Watching Onslaught 'ride' the Dinobot does little to discourage him from his attack...the Combaticon saavy enough to know when a missile is flying his way. "If you have not noticed, there is no Grimlock here. No other Autobots, for that matter. It is just you. DIE!!" A lion prowls where Razorclaw once stood. Razorclaw strikes Slag with Missile. Slag is on the ropes and he knows it. He's got vast systems damage, and his energon is low - due to it leaking out all over the place. "Me Slag take pleasure in knowing..that it takes many of you to take me out..but Me Slag always send piles of you back in slag heaps." and with all he can muster, he looks at Onslaught and erupts with what might be his last gout of plasma for a while. Slag used plasma. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) You evade Slag's plasma attack. Onslaught leaps clear of the Dinobot as sees the Dinobot's head turning toward him, missing the jet of plasma, and retrieving his rifle from that super secret portal in which it is kept. He levels it at the Dinobot in mid air before firing a high powered bolt of energy down toward Slag. You strike Slag with Bigger Brighter Beam. Slag falls to the ground unconscious. Sweepcraft is elated when the big Dinobot goes crashing down. He transforms and alights on the ground, smirking. "Well what do you know. They CAN be beaten," he grins. Sunder shifts into his fearsome-looking robot mode. Razorclaw watches as Slag falls.....yet another of the Autobot 'elite' to fall at the hands of the mighty Decepticons. He looks to Onslaught, who had the honor of dispatching Slag "Defensive fortifications will have to be put in place, sir." Onslaught touches down after felling Slag with that last shot, holding his rifle across his body casually, as he turns to look toward Razorclaw and nods. "Yes. Contact the Constructions immediately: there is no time to waste." Razorclaw scans over the battlefield, a true victory for the Decepticons and a key piece in taking over all of Russia. "Yes, sir....I will contact Commander Scrapper upon return to the Argosy." "A hard-won victory," Sunder comments, "Galvatron will be pleased." Onslaught nods in agreement to Sunder as he walks across to regard the unconscious figure of Slag whom he nudges with his left foot. "He fought well, this one...not with much of a mind for strategy, but his courage was unquestionable. Razorclaw transforms, leaping over to fallen Dinobot and looking down at him with pride before moving his optics towards Onslaught "Courage is an idiot's tool by itself, only when combined with intelligence does it prove useful." -The End-